Mel's 18th Birthday
by sassyangel15
Summary: Wyatt and Chris have a special surprise planned for Mel on her 18th birthday. What is it? And what happens when Piper finds out what they all did. One-shot.


Mel's 18th Birthday

"Come on guys we're going to be late!" the girl yelled up to her brothers.

"A little anxious are we?" Chris said peaking his head from his bedroom.

"Well this is my 18th birthday, and you guys have never planned a surprise for the last 17 of them" she replied. "So have you guys decided to tell me where we are going anyway?"

"Nope" she heard Wyatt say from his room.

"How can you guys have a certain time planned, but not tell me where we are going?" Mel whined. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"What do you think Chris, does she deserve it?" Wyatt yelled across the hall.

"Yea, since we cast that spell she can't exactly read our thoughts, so I feel it's only fair that she gets a hint" Chris replied.

"Ok Mellie, well it's defiantly something you have wanted for a few years, and that's all the hints you're getting" Wyatt said as he walked out of his room.

"Fine. But I will take this time to point out how long it took you two to get ready, in fact, Chris is still getting ready" Mel quipped.

"Not all of us have our own bathroom, some of us have to share with the king of messes and leaving clothes around" Chris said as he came out of his room.

"Alright alright we are all here, now can I see my surprise?" Mel said impatiently.

"You don't even have any guesses for where we are going?" Wyatt asked.

"Well I do, but I want to know if I am right so let's go!"

"What are your guesses?" Chris asked.

"Well something that I have wanted for a few years, I know I have wanted a pony, a puppy, and a car. Are any of those right?"

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other as if they were talking. Then a few nods of the head and they turned back to Mel.

"Possibly" Wyatt said "But we aren't saying anymore."

Chris then walked behind Mel and put a blind fold on her "No peaking ok, this is a surprise and we want to keep it that way."

"Ok, fine I'll be good, oh and by the way this whole 'casting a spell so Mel can't hear what we are thinking and now we can communicate telepathically with out her hearing' thing is only to happen when you guys have surprises for me. I don't like being kept out of the loop."

"Deal" Wyatt said. The two orbed Mel downstairs and then led her out to their truck.

Wyatt pulled up to a gray sided building. He turned to Chris and said "Keep her here while I go take care of things inside."

"Chris can I take this thing off now?" Mel pleaded.

"Sorry Mellie not yet, you don't want to ruin your own birthday surprise right?" Chris said with a sly grin.

"Alright, bring her inside" Wyatt said walking up to the truck.

Chris helped Mel get out and then led her inside the building. "Bring her this way" Mel heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Ok guys where are we?" Mel asked starting to get worried. "It defiantly isn't a farm for a pony, and it smells too clean to be a pet store, so that rules out a puppy. Although we could be inside at a car dealership but I doubt you two would buy me a car."

"Relax Mel, sit down" Wyatt said gently pushing his sister into a chair. This chair was an odd shape. It didn't feel like a normal chair to Mel, she could put her feet up and lean back.

"Ok Mel take off the blind fold" Chris said.

Mel looked around. She was in a room with her brothers, and another person. The man had a lot of tattoos on his body, and metal in his face. He was putting on rubber gloves and sitting next to Mel.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are getting me a tattoo?!" Mel squealed.

"Well you're not the only one getting a tattoo, Chris and I are also" Wyatt said.

"What do I want? I could get a fairy or a butterfly or…" Mel was cut off my Chris.

"Well there is a catch Mel, you're getting the same design as Wyatt and I are getting" he said.

"What? No, you two have horrible taste; you're probably going to get something bloody and gross!"

Wyatt looked at the tattoo artist "Can you give us a second?" The man nodded and handed Wyatt a piece of paper on it and then left the room.

"Mel you can choose where you want to design, but we are all getting the same thing, but trust me, it's something way more meaningful than any fairy or butterfly will be" Wyatt handed the paper to Mel, and he saw her eyes go wide and start to get glossy with tears.

"You guys are the best brothers ever" she said as she jumped up and gave Wyatt a hug, and then she leaned over and gave one to Chris.

"We're awesome like that" Chris said.

The artist came back into the room. "Where do you want to put it?" He asked Mel. After thinking for a second, Mel pointed to her left hip; "Here" she said looking up at her brothers. Wyatt gave her a condescending glare and was about to say something when Mel started talking.

"You said I could choose where I wanted it, and that's where I choose."

Wyatt frowned but knew he had said that, anyway it was Mel's birthday. The man leaned the chair back so Mel was arching backward. She rolled up her shirt and slid her pants down slightly so the man could put the transfer paper on her hip.

"Just black ink right?" the man asked as he prepared his equipment.

"Yea, for all of them just black" Chris said.

The machine started up and the man started to outline the design. Mel grimaced a little and then grabbed Chris' hand.

"Wuss" Chris said kneeling down closer to her.

"Just wait until your turn" she replied through gritted teeth.

After a few more needle strokes the pain became unnoticeable and Mel relaxed a little.

It took only about 20 minutes and her brand new tattoo was done, Mel got up and went to the mirror.

"It's perfect" she said, her eyes once again getting glossy.

Now it was Wyatt's turn.

"We can make it slightly bigger than hers; I'm putting it on the side of my calf."

The man came back in with the transfer paper, the design bigger than the one on Mel's hip. He put the paper on Wyatt's left calf. The man went to work again and Wyatt flinched when the needle touched his skin.

"Sorry, not a big fan of needles" Wyatt said to the man.

The man gave Wyatt a weird look and went back to work. Wyatt closed his eyes and took a tighter grip on the armrests of the chair. After about half an hour Wyatt opened is eyes to see the new decoration adorning his muscular calf. He got out of the chair and turned to Chris.

"You're turn little bro" he said with a smirk.

"No problem I don't know what you guys were whining about" Chris said as he took off his shirt and sat backwards on the chair. "I want it right about here, about the same size as Wyatt's." Chris said as he put his hand on his shoulder blade. The man put the transfer paper on his left shoulder. He started up the machine and just before the needle touched Chris' skin blue orbs started to form at his feet. Mel reacted quickly and froze the tattoo artist just in time for Chris to completely dematerialize. He then reappeared in the same spot.

"What the hell was that?" Mel asked.

"Sorry, I was just nervous and I got scared, orbing is a fear response you know" Chris said sheepishly as he stood up.

"See told you" Mel said as she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"I thought it was 'no problem'" Wyatt said with a smirk.

Chris glared at him and Wyatt looked at his brother.

"Chris, it's fine it doesn't even hurt after a minute or two, just sit back down before the freeze wears off."

Chris sat down and got ready for the next moment. Mel lifted her hands and unfroze the room, and the needle went to Chris' shoulder. It was oh so obvious to Mel and Wyatt that he wanted to jump, but Chris refrained, and calmed down after a minute. A half hour later Chris was looking in the mirror and admiring his newly inked skin.

"Looks good" he said. The man put a bandage over the new ink and Chris put his shirt back on.

The trio walked out of the building and got into the truck.

"What did mom say when you told her we were all getting tattoos for my birthday?" Mel asked her brothers.

The two boys looked at each other and then Wyatt said timidly "We actually didn't tell her, we figured if she didn't know she couldn't stop us."

"What are you crazy, she can't stop us, but she can defiantly blow off the skin!" Mel freaked out on her oldest brother.

"Mel it's ok first of all mom has tattoos on her wrists, second of all I think that after she sees what design we got, all will be forgiven" Chris said in an attempt to calm his baby sister.

"I hope your right, but I'm blaming this all on you two if things start exploding."

The three pulled up to the Manor and got out.

"Are we going to try to hide them?" Mel asked.

"No, they will find out eventually, plus I wore shorts so it's going to be difficult to hide the bandage on my calf" Wyatt said.

The three walked into the Manor and suddenly a chorus of family members jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE!!!!" The greeting was so unexpected that the three witches orbed out and back into place a second later.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you guys" Paige said as she walked forward to give her niece and nephews a hug.

"I thought we were getting together tonight for all of our birthdays?" Mel looked at her mother.

"Well that's what I said to try and through a surprise party for you, since you are telepathic and usually read our minds even though you're not supposed to I took advantage of the fact that your brothers had something planned for you and got you out of the house for a few hours" Piper replied. "Peyton and H.J. are on their way over and we will surprise them too. Where did you guys go anyway?"

"Well um, for my birthday, my brothers and I all got matching tattoos" Mel said nervously.

The family stopped an looked at the trio then back at Piper who looked like she was ready to blow something up.

"Now before you get mad mom, this was Wyatt's and my idea we didn't even tell Mellie about it until we got to there" Chris said.

"I'm not mad that you guys got tattoos Chris I'm mad that you didn't tell me that you were planning on doing this" Piper replied angrily. "There's nothing I can do about them now so show me, you said you three got matching tattoos."

The kids looked at each other and shrugged. Chris took off his shirt, and Mel rolled hers up a little, the three peeled the bandages off and revealed to their family the matching triquetra tattoos that gleamed from the fresh ink. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at them and then at each other, and with misty eyes all three nodded in approval. The next generation had finally embraced their magical destiny.

I told you all that I am very cheesy, and yes I am aware as how cheesy that ending was. But it was just a cute little idea I had for the siblings. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
